You Have Always Had Me
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: Sharpay is never without her boyfriend. Then, she's single. Will Troy ever get a chance? Troypay drabble fluff oneshoty thingammabill.


**A.N: A oneshot writtren by Ashley. Liove me for me.**

Troy Bolton stared out his window. It replayed in his head over and over again. God, she's beautiful. Well, who could blame him? She was. Zeke had it lucky. But, yet, something seemed wrong with their relationship the day Chad and Taylor broke up. Gabriella asked out Chad, and Taylor asked out Troy. Troy could sense Sharpay was jealous, so Troy said yes. Boy, did Troy mess things up.

Taylor was so, _Taylor_. Taylor was his friend and all, but love-live wise? Big no-no. He knew she was only using him, to get Chad jealous of course. Obviously, Chad challenged her by playing her with Gabriella. But, that wasn't important. Sharpay was.

Zeke and Sharpay never, were the same after that day. They just lost their connection. It was a big dull relationship, Troy could laugh at. But, then again, who was he to laugh? Zeke still had her. Zeke still had Sharpay.

And, Then 'It' happened. "Omg, Chad, I never loved Troy, I love you! Baby, we atre meant to be!" "Yeah, I love you too. I was just using Gabriella to make you jealous." "Same thing here." "I love you babe!" Ah, the sound of Chaylor being back on was sweet sounds to Troy's ears. He was glad he was single, and that his friends were happy. But, he still wasn't. Zeke still had Sharpay.

Of course, there relationship sparked back up a bit. All lovey-dovey in the hallway, 'I love you' 'I love you more' Converstations. Blech, Blech, Blech, Blah. Troy _really wanted _to here his love and his best friend flirting and being a couple in front of him. He wanted her. But, Zeke, of course, still had Sharpay.

Gabriella made her move. Ask him out. He said yes. Well, what else was he supposed to do? Maybe he could fall in love with another, and let Pay be happy with Zeke. But, he couldn't, so he broke it off. And Zeke still had Shar.

Days passed, which turned into weeks, thus changing to monthes and eventaully years. And, all that time, Zeke STILL had Sharpay. Until ome day. Tuesday, October 2nd 2007. Zeke had been having an affair with Gabriella. Thus, Sharpay found out from Taylor, and broke it off.

Now it's 2008, and ZEke doesn't have Sharpay. Sharpay has herself and Troy has himself. They are neighbors, and could care less about their past relationships. So, one day, Troy went over to Sharpays, which, could be a day to remember forever. Wait, yes it WAS a day to remember forever.

"Hey." Troy said cooly as he walked in. "Hi." Sharpay said Timindily. "Why are you here." She said, trying to force a sweet, sincere smile. He could tell she was busy. "I... I wanted to tell you something." He stuttered, nervously looked back and forth, Troy was spazzing and Sharpay was kind of (A lot) well, a lot, confused. "I-I lo... Lo... lo... look for nadia."  
Troy spat out. I love you, was not an easy term for Troy to say. "You look for Nadia?" SHarpay said, more frustrated and confused for ever. "Well, there's no Nadia here, so bye Troy!" She said forcing him out the door.

"Bye!" Sharpay smiled as he fell to the stop sign on her stoop. WHy was there a stop sign. 'Stop'. The stop sign talked to Troy! Well, not really, but it brought a message to him. No, not _lemons and limes_. But, Stop. STop, don't leave. Stay. Wait for here.

Pffht. Troy Bolton is sick of waiting. Sharpay's had her chances, and it's now or never. "I LOVE YOU!" He shouted, still realized that he was on her porch and she probably went upstairs already, but he still proundly stood there, waiting for something.

Nothing. Nothing happened! NOOOOTHING! Sharpay just did not love him. End of stroy. Goodbye. Done. That's it. Then he left the stoop or porch or whatever they call it. Then the door creaked. Troy turned around. It was still closed. False alarm.

Then it opened. Sharpay stood there, tears overflowing her eyes. "T-troy B-b-boooolton." She cried out. "D-don't le-e-a-a-ve." Troy turned, slowly as if he was on a broken turn table. The greatest , biggest, smile formed on his face. "Please tell me those are tears of joy?" He asked goffily approached and tickled her. She nodded. "Were you standing there, the whole time?" He asked. She nodded. "Well, you knwo, I have been standing there longer then you know/." He teased her. She tilited her head to the left side. Then to the right, and arched her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I have been waiting YEARRS for you to open that door, for you to leave Zeke, to stop being single, to be mine. But, now, I'm tired of waiting. Your finally open. Zeke no longer has you. Troy Bolton has Sharpay EVans." He proudly stated.  
"I got you babe!" He sand. "You have me. You always have had me." She said, and wrapped here arms around his neck and- I think you knwo the rest. ;).

THE END!!

**A/N: It's pretty drabbling, but yet, the ending is cute and I like it. Tell me what ya think.**


End file.
